Roger Rabbit
Roger Rabbit is an anthropomorphic rabbit and the deuteragonist of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and the main protagonist of all shorts and comics spun off from it. He was voiced by Charles Fleischer who would also go on to voice Boris. Personality Roger is hyperactive, friendly, talkative, and not very bright at times. In the movie, the voice of Roger Rabbit is performed by Charles Fleischer, who was known for electing to wear an actual rabbit costume on the set to get into the role. One of his famous traits is his voice, "P-b-b-b-b-bleeeease!". He is a white clownish rabbit with a gap between his front teeth, a voice that resonates of Huntz Hall in "The Bowery Boys", a blue Porky Pig-like bowtie with yellow spots, a droopy-like hair, a Bugs Bunny-like head with blue eyes, a pink nose and round-tipped ears, red Oswald-like pants with a green patch behind and Mickey Mouse-like gloves (yellow ones). Roger does not take well to alcoholic beverages; it is shown twice in the film that when he has consumed one, he changes color rapidly, at least one of his eyes swells, his head spins and he mumbles incoherently at a fast pace, before stretching up into the air and whistling like a steam train at a loud enough tone to shatter glass, all the while spinning around. Afterwards, his mood swings violently. Appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? In the film version, he is re-envisioned as a 1940's character in animated cartoons and a resident of the fictional Los Angeles enclave Toontown. He is framed for the murder of Toontown owner Marvin Acme and seeks out Eddie Valiant to help clear his name. The Shorts Roger Rabbit was featured in a series of cartoon shorts following the popularity of the movie. These shorts were presented in front of various Touchstone/Disney features in an attempt to revive short subject animation as a part of the movie-going experience. These shorts include Tummy Trouble released in front of the blockbuster Honey, I Shrunk The Kids (this was also included on the original video release of the film), Roller Coaster Rabbit shown in front of the hit Dick Tracy and Trail Mix-Up shown before the Amblin–produced A Far Off Place. *Tummy Trouble *Roller Coaster *Trail Mix-Up Roger Rabbit's Toontown Roger also starred in a comic book series from April 1990 to September 1991 and a spin-off series called ''Roger Rabbit's Toontown, published from June to October 1991, which featured Roger in the first story and supporting characters like Jessica Rabbit (Roger's human voluptuous humanoid wife), Baby Herman (his co-star in Maroon Cartoons), Benny the Cab (Roger's taxicab friend), and The Weasels (Roger's enemies). Gallery Roger Rabbit.png Roger Rabbit's funny grin.png|Roger's funny smile Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg|Roger releasing stress Roger Rabbit's comical scream.png|Roger's comical scream Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg|Roger captured by Judge Doom Roger Rabbit standing up to Judge Doom.png|Roger facing the Toon Patrol and Judge Doom IMG_4685.JPG|Roger scared & worried after tricking Eddie with the hand buzzer IMG_5241.JPG IMG_5242.JPG IMG_5239.JPG Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Male Damsels Category:Falsely Accused Category:Spouses Category:Mischievous Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Speedsters Category:Outright Category:Pacifists Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Weaklings Category:Tricksters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Incompetent